


On the fifth day of Bellarkemas... First snowfall – (drabble)

by perplex777



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke Xmas, Day 5, Drabble, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplex777/pseuds/perplex777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, white, glistening snow covered everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the fifth day of Bellarkemas... First snowfall – (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution for the Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas prompt from bellarke.com on tumblr. A little late... posted all at once on Boxing Day, but it was the only way I could produce something for all twelve. Mostly fluff and drabbles, with everything pretty short after Day 3. (Some a bit dull I'm afraid, but once you've filled over half the prompts it seems silly not to fill them all!)
> 
> Please BE WARNED my entries for Day 3 and Day 12 are mature (with Day 3's being particularly explicit including hints of dom/sub - nothing too heavy though). If you're seeking the smut, read Day 12 before Day 3, it's a lot shorter and more implied!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Clarke was woken by a cold stream of air as Bellamy burst through her tent flap with a cry of “Clarke! Come on! You have to see this!”

He didn’t wait for a reply, but she could see his shadow outside as he hopped impatiently from foot to foot. She was too sleepy to register the change in the light.

She gave a sigh as she shoved off her warm covers and pulled on a few more layers and her boots.

“I’m warning you Blake, this had better be… Woah!”

Pure, white, glistening snow covered everything. The air was cold and crisp.

“You have to walk on it. It’s amazing.”

She took a tentative step, and heard a strange muffled sound as her foot compacted the snow.

She took a few more steps into the white expanse, then looked back at her footprints, marvelling at the weird sensation of walking maybe a centimetre above the solid ground.

Bellamy caught up with her. “Do you think we should wake the others?”

She hesitated. “No, not just yet… I know it’s selfish. It’s just that everything is so peaceful and untouched… I just want to enjoy it with you for a minute if that’s alright?”

“Maybe we could go for a walk?” he suggested.

“That’d be lovely… We could go to Lincoln’s? Maybe they’re not up yet? But if we have a snowball fight you are not allowed to be on the same team as O!”

His grin grew even wider.


End file.
